


無題（ibsm）

by tautologie



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tautologie/pseuds/tautologie
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 4





	無題（ibsm）

花店一直到了我抵達墓地的當兒才打來電話。而在此之前，我都對自己理應不該兩手空空的客觀事實毫無所覺。待我手抱那束被遺忘了的菖蒲從花店再度折返，那人還在那裡。第一眼望上去他仿若只是恰巧站在了一座墓前在等待著誰；如今他蹲坐下去的模樣，卻讓人想要在這晴朗的秋日天氣里也為他打起一把雨傘。他臉上那一副墨鏡的淡紫色調屬於黃昏時分，被他抱在了胸前的那件長外套則像是雲氣太過濃重的夜色，偶爾撥雲見到一小片的明朗天空——那來自分布在了兜帽與領口周邊色澤更深的幾塊污漬。當他面朝那座既無吃食，也不見任何一枝鮮花供奉的墓前垂下頭，那副將自己埋進外套的姿態幾乎像是在接受一個痛楚劇烈的擁抱。等到他再度抬起頭來，他揪緊外套衣料徬若手捧一顆鮮活跳動的心臟，而後撫平那些皸裂褶皺如同在輕輕摩挲著愛人雙唇。於是我便明白，假如此刻突然下起一場滂沱大雨，他也決計不會攤開那件外套來為自己遮擋半毫。


End file.
